


the unfinished equation

by zealousy



Series: godspeed my boy [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Poetry, Post Batman Inc 8, godspeed my boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealousy/pseuds/zealousy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick never got to say goodbye to Damian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the unfinished equation

**Author's Note:**

> {Whenever someone tells me he dreamed, I wonder if he realizes that he has never done anything but dream}
> 
> Fernando Pessoa

you sometimes dream of him

the way that he was 

snarling at the bonds 

that he holds tightly to

as if love and affection

can be quantified

 

your enclosing arms 

form a circle of protection

to him, 

just

a number of muscles/a tangle of veins/the flow of blood

that are part of a mathematical equation of

_how long will they love me?_

_do they love me?_

_is the enough of me to be loved?_

 

his youth multiplies his fear

that cannot be canceled with what you can offer

(which is all that you can 

but the division of the mission has left only a remainder of 

you)

 

so in your dreams, 

you tuck away the measurements 

to draw out the infinity that lies between the two of you

and tell him

 

**_you are so loved_ **

 

and in your dreams, 

(with no computations or complications)

he smiles


End file.
